


In Which Sollux and Eridan Are Antisocial Nerds

by Miss_Kani



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kani/pseuds/Miss_Kani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Prompt: Person A is dragged to a housewarming party for a new family on their block (may be Person B’s family, may not be) and, antisocial as they are, immediately goes into the most secluded part of the backyard. There they find Person B, who migrated to the backyard for that same reason. They strike up a conversation and find themselves attracted to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sollux and Eridan Are Antisocial Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for lowkey Erisol

The scent of lavender was overpowering. The sickening smell hit Sollux's nose before anything. It seemed like it stuck to everything, as if it was built into the furniture. The teen scrunched up his nose his glare moving towards his older brother and father who seemed completely unfazed by it. All around him were people, people, and more  _goddamn people_. Horrifyingly outdated music, probably from the 15th century or something, somehow found an escape route (that shouldn't even be an option, mind you) from a crappy record player that was shoved God knows where. Adults and small, on-the-verge-of-tears children milled around, the former speaking in hushed tones.

This wasn't where he wanted to be.

Sollux had grown up in the peaceful suburb his whole life. They lived on the south side where there were barely any houses, which Sollux decided was for the better. He and his brother, Mituna, were homeschooled by their stay at home father. Somehow they managed to have crazy strong wifi that enabled them all to become absolute  _geeks_ with computers. As a result, they rarely left the house. Living like that caused him to grow close and oddly fond of his family. They all even have the same stupid lithp. Excuse me, lisp.

And then there were the Ampora's. They moved into the north side of the neighborhood where all the new renovations were, because they were _high class_ and they didn't want to settle for anything less. Their house dwarfed everything on the street. Their stupid ass pool was twice as big as the Captor's entire backyard. Mituna had reported that he and Latula, his girlfriend, had spotted a sign on the edge of the pool that read 'No Landwellers'. Whatever that means.

At this point Sollux had only met two of these 'Ampora people'. One was hands down the father of the two (where's the other one?) teens living in the house. One of them looked like he walked right out of that 70's movie  _Grease_. Slicked back dark brown hair, tan skin, white tee with the sleeves rolled up to the top of his shoulders, black skinny jeans, and an unlit cigarette hanging between his chapped lips. That was probably his leather jacket slung over the back of that awful purple and black floral couch in the sitting room. That's right, their house was so big they had a room dedicated to sitting.

The house was littered, in a way that made it somehow look nice, with pretty odd stuff. The mantel above the fireplace was nearly bursting with anything and everything related to wizards. A limited edition Harry Potter book was placed upon a golden stand and inside a glass case. Sollux was never able to get into the series, so he found it quite ridiculous. Behind the mantel was a huge fishing net with a stuffed swordfish right in the middle, a spear right through it's side. It's eyes and mouth were open which made it have this never ending look of fear. Or constipation. Elsewhere in the house was a life sized cutout of Danny from Grease. No comment.

Before the teen knew it, due to his huge inner monologue, his family members were no longer at his side. In fact they seemed to be talking to actual people. Oh great, now his father, Siimon, was waving him over. Sollux didn't have to think twice about getting the  _hell_ out of there. His legs did the work for him while his mind screamed that f word his friend Karkat loved, over and over.

Suddenly, Sollux was in the backyard. That giant pool had a giant cover over it now. He huffed in annoyance, his eyes quickly darting around the backyard, taking in every detail as fast as he could. Instantly he zeroed in on a shady spot under an oak tree that was shoved way in the corner. Immediately Sollux took off towards it, his mental antisocial alarm blaring. It wasn't long until he found himself plopped on the cool soil away from prying eyes.

"Much better," Sollux muttered, his first smile of the day settling on his features.

**!!**

Eridan was having an internal meltdown. Naturally, he didn't even _try_ to look entertained or anything of the sort. He was physically, mentally, and emotionally drained from an especially tiring move. The youngest Ampora knew this welcoming party was an attempt his father was making to give everyone the impression that he was a great guy. It's like when you're eating a Twinkie and the last thing you're expecting to get is mixed in there along with the artificial cream filling.  _What a great guy he is to host this party! His kids are sweethearts!_

Yeah, no.

The day before the party his father had told him and his brother to try and look nice. Cronus, of course, didn't do shit about it while Eridan went and got that purple strip in his blond hair redone. Okay, so maybe he still had on his violet cape, tight striped pants, and a striped scarf that was wrong in so many ways for this season that made him look like an overpriced, fashion senseless, dweeb. And maybe that was true, but Eridan could literally give a rat's ass about that.

And because Eridan didn't try to look too great and basically acted like a complete dick to anyone who tried to talk to him, he had fled to his backyard for some goddamned peace and quiet. And the fact that he's downright antisocial only fueled him in getting out of there as soon as possible. In the great scramble he went through he may or may not have completely sent a little girl toppling over. Whoops.

In the short time he had lived here he had established that his favourite spot was a shady spot under an oak tree that was off to the side. He had plans to use that spot for reading and studying. Eridan was almost giddy at the thought of being alone there when he spotted a person that was already there. What in the actual fuck. Eridan marched right up to him about to give him a piece of his mind when the intruder turned his head to look at him. In that moment Eridan had only one thought.

 _Oh no he's hot_.

"What the hell do you want? Can't you thee I want to be alone?" The other teen asked, irritation written clear as day on his face. Oh, of course the cute guy had to have an even cuter lisp. Eridan pursed his lips and placed his hands on his hips, trying his hardest to look intimidating. Even if he had the posture of a banana and as much confidence as a slice of toast.

"Wwhat do you think I wwant? You're clearly in my spot and since I livve here I can ask you to leave. So this is me, asking you, to leavve," he said all in one breath, making elborate hand gestures to emphasize his point. The other male only raised an eyebrow in unnerving amusement.

"I thee, you're the third one who liveth here. I'm thorry I'm in your thpot, but can't I have it jutht thith one time?" The nameless guy bargained. Eridan felt a little putout, but refused to stand down. This dude was about to get the full wrath of the infamous Ampora stubbornness.

"Howw about you just let me join you? That wway wwe can both be happy," Eridan huffed, narrowing his glasses clad eyes at the brunet male. Eridan could clearly see the other roll his eyes, but he scooted over nonetheless.

Eridan smirked in victory and smoothed out his cape once he was sitting. "I'm Eridan, by the wway," he introduced, looking over at his newfound acquaintance.

"Thollux," the teen muttered in response before cursing under his breath. Eridan supposed it was due to his lisp, which made the whole situation ten times more hilarious.

**!!**

Sollux couldn't believe his life right now. He convinced himself that he would be alone for the remainder of the party and then up comes that third Ampora he had yet to see. And he was completely pissed at himself for thinking he was attractive. And that was his first thought too. His second thought was more along the lines of ' _neeeeeeerd'._ He probably wasn't very far off with how the blond dressed and all. Who wears a cape in this day and age?

So here he was, sitting next to the sad excuse of a hipster who's name he had learned was Eridan. They had been making small talk about random things for almost ten minutes now. By now, there was no denying his apparent attractive towards this other teen. It was strange, to say the least, to feel an attraction to Eridan. They had only just met and Sollux was having mixed feelings towards the teen. The last time he even felt anything relatively close to this was when he was around his girlfriend, Aradia. Before she died, that is.

"I take it you don't wwant to be here?" Eridan asked, turning to look at him. Sollux noticed he had eyes that strangely looked as if they were purple. He couldn't really judge with his own eyes being blue and brown. He had no idea how he got it, Mituna and Siimon had the same issue.

"If I'm being completely honetht, not really. My father jutht wanted to make a good imprethion," Sollux responded, pushing a lock of brown hair back. Eridan hummed in understanding as he leaned back on his hands. Sollux couldn't help but notice the clear discomfort Eridan's face showed when his fingers sunk into the dirt. He supposed with how big Eridan's house was and how he dressed, he was a primadonna.

 "Don't wwory about it too much, Sol. My dad is basically doin the same thing," Eridan explained, waving his hand around dismissively. Eridan was about to say something else when a voice cut him off.

"Thollux! Dad thayth we have to go!" Mituna called from the back door. Leave it up to Mituna to know exactly where he was. Sollux groaned loudly while Eridan offered a kind smile in his direction.

"That's alright, Sollux. In fact, I do believve the party is done wwith wwhich makes me ecstatic." Eridan stood up, brushing off his pants and shaking his cape out. "Howw about I givve you my number so wwe can stay in touch?" He offered, already pulling out his phone.

Sollux's eyes widened as he hurriedly stood up from the ground. He was pleasantly surprised to see he and Eridan were basically the same exact height. For some reason, he thought of Eridan as taller. Sollux fumbled around for a moment in search of his phone while Eridan impatiently tapped his foot. Once he had retrieved his phone he pulled up his contact list, ready to type in the number. He couldn't deny the excitement he felt about getting Eridan's number.

Eridan recited the number to his friend with instructions to, "Just text me wwhenevver." Sollux sent a toothy grin in Eridan's direction before stumbling his way out of the backyard. Mituna was waiting by the door, probably in his own world since he didn't seem to notice Sollux. He snapped his fingers in his brother's face as he walked by, rolling his eyes in amusement. Sollux soon joined his father outside who looked bored out of his mind. It put Sollux's mind to rest knowing he wasn't the only complete antisocial loser in his family.

**!!**

Eridan had walked back inside after five minutes of pure solitude. The three Captor's were nowhere to be seen so he figured they left. At least they weren't the family that said they're going to go and then they don't.

Eridan huffed, trying to banish his useless thoughts. His eyes sought out his older brother who seemed to be enjoying a 'Welcome to the Neighbourhood, Dipshit' from some guy in a _really_ bright red sweater. Sweater dude wasn't even looking at Cronus as he blabbed on and on. Eridan decided to steer clear of him for as long as possible.

"Speaking of my family," Cronus rudely interrupted, causing the sweater clad guy to send a rather cruel look at him. "This is my little sister, Eri."

And in that moment, Eridan swore to every God out there he would make Cronus kiss his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Idfk either


End file.
